Etcetera
by Meitantei4869
Summary: What if you knew when you are going to die? What would you do when you know that the time is coming closer? Would you tell it, to those dear to you? Or would you keep it to yourself? How would you spend your time before death embraces you? Would you choose to cherish the time left? Or would you use it to make up for something you have done…? (ShinRan, slight CoAi)


**Disclaimer: ****everything belongs to their rightful owners.**  
Warning: Character Death

* * *

_What if you knew when you are going to die? What would you do when you know that the time is coming closer? Would you tell it, to those dear to you? Or would you keep it to yourself? How would you spend your time before death embraces you? Would you choose to cherish the time left? Or would you use it to make up for something you have done…?_

* * *

"_**Kudo Shinichi…"**_

_Who?..._

"_**You have lived a life which can hardly be called a life filled with only pain and suffering…"**_

_What are you saying?..._

"_**three days…that is the time limit"**_

_Eh?..._

"_**in three days, I will return, to take your life"**_

_Wait! What are you—_

"_**do spend your last three days wisely, Kudo Shinichi…"**_

"wait!"

Edogawa Conan jolted up from his sleep, breathing heavily, his hand outstretched as if reaching out for something. Blue hues were wide open from fear, body sweating furiously. The blue orbs scanned through the dark room of Uncle Mouri's. The messy clothes of the said person could be seen faintly through the darkness on the floor.

Realizing that everything was just a dream, a wry smile made its way on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a rather relieved sigh as he slowly started to calm down. The details of the dream wouldn't leave his head. Clad in a hooded black cloak, a man— he presumed —had announced that he would die in three days. The voice of the man was a disembodied one, sending extreme fear to every inch of his tiny body. The feeling was worse than any fright that he had ever experienced. It felt…real…

"what a nightmare…"

* * *

"ara, Conan-kun? Where are you headed?"

Ran asked, peeking her head from the front door. The boy turned to give a smile to his guardian, who is also his childhood friend, ever since his body had reverted back to its child state.

"to Hakase's house!" he said with fake cheerfulness. "I want to check out the game he made"

It was obviously a lie, but he needed to confront the matter with the said person. Though he didn't believe that what had been said in the dream was real, the feeling of uneasiness that enveloped his heart made him decide that he needed to tell someone. He had considered telling Ran, but that would make her worried and add up to her burden of worry. Her worrying only for the return of Shinichi is already enough.

"I see…Be sure to return before dark, okay?"

"okay!"

Saying his usual "I'll be going now!", the young brunette ran the whole way towards the Agasa Residence, unconsciously being extra careful the whole way. He reached the residence in a few minutes then rang the door bell, his heart feeling somewhat uneasy as he waited for the Prof to open the door.

"oh, Shinichi!" Agasa greeted with a smile. "what brings you here?"

"I need to see Haibara for a sec" Conan tried to say as calm as possible. "is she in?"

"of course" the elder answered. "she's in the basement, doing some research I think"

Uttering a word of thanks, the boy went in, going down to the basement and opened the door, revealing a certain blonde who was typing off on her computer in the rather dim room. Hearing the light creak the door produced when he opened it, the girl turned around, her chair following the movement, her normal mature smile making its way on her features.

"my, what kind of business do you have with me, Kudo-kun" she asked in a smooth voice.

"Haibara…Actually..,"

Conan started telling her, detail by detail, about his nightmare. As unbelievable as it sounds and as he convinced himself it is, somewhere in his heart he felt that it was real. The girl in front of him listened to every word he said, not even interrupting or scoffing at his story with her sarcasm. She just listened in pure silence, a faint emotion of sorrow hidden in her eyes.

"…what do you think about it?" he finally asked, ending his story.

"what I think is not important" Haibara calmly said as she kept her gaze on the boy but a tinge of sadness was in her voice. "the important thing is, it _is_ real"

Hearing a confirmation of the truth from her caught the young boy off-guard. She was a scientist. Normally they wouldn't believe in such unreal things. But…if she did say so, there must be a reason…

"explain"

"there's a myth" she started, crossing her legs and propping her chin in her hand which was rested on the computer table. "my sister had told me about it once since she heard it from mother, that person who is always surrounded by death would be visited by a hooded man, a so-called reaper, who announces the day he will die, letting that person have three days to cherish before he passes to the other world"

His blue eyes widened as she told her about the little tale her sister had told her. He felt a lump in his throat, sweat started wetting his fists at the thought of dying in three days. In three days, _without returning to his original body._

"b-but that's just a myth, right?" Conan said, holding back any anxiousness he had. "there's no way it's true—"

"my sister" Haibara cut him off, her head slightly lowered causing her bangs to shadow her eyes. "Akemi-neechan…also saw the same dream…"

The detective was taken aback by her sudden words. Miyano Akemi. A person who was killed by the Black Organization and died in Conan's arms, Haibara's one and only sister. Did this mean that Akemi actually knew that she was going to face death that day?

"she told me about it three days before her death" she confessed. "I insensitively told her to not mind it since it was only a dream but…it was actually a premonition.."

Conan's eyes turned sorrowful. Haibara held her sister dear so talking about her after her death had always been something painful for her.

"but..you can't say that it's true based on that"

"before my sister experienced it, there were actually other members of the organization that saw the same thing"

"what?!"

"they all came to consult me since I was considered to be their counselor at times" a mocking smile appeared on Haibara's face as she raised her head to return her gaze on the boy. "and they all died in exactly three days from their premonition"

_Your fate is sealed, Kudo-kun— _a silent message he felt she was conveying from the cold but also solemn eyes of the girl.

"…"

He fell silent. The tight grip of his fists loosened, his eyes hidden behind the shadows of his bangs had a lost expression in them. It was a first. A foreign feeling enveloped his heart.

_The fear of death…_

"Kudo-kun?"

"…thanks, Haibara." Words said, barely a whisper. "somehow…I feel relieved now that I know"

Haibara's eyes widened, surprised at how easily he accepted it all as he was different from her, who wanted to leave the world. Leave the fear of being found by the Organization. He has a happy life, friends who care about him, someone who is willing to wait for his very 'return'. He shouldn't be…accepting it so easily.

Unless..

"do you feel that way…because you already feel satisfied with your life?"

A serious question, asked with a cold voice, hidden feelings in it.

"…yea…" a wry smile was shown to the blonde as a response. "even though I'm not Kudo Shinichi anymore, I'm very satisfied with my life.."

Silence fell upon them, only the ticking of the wall clock was heard. The prideful detective of the east was feeling lost, scared, _confused._ His head was once again held low. He was going to disappear from the world, just like that man had said. It sounded like something from a tragedy filled story but it was all real. She had said so. And when she says so, the truth can't be ignored.

The sound of light footsteps made him realize that she was approaching him. The moment he raised his head to look at her, her arms, filled with foreign warmth, wrapped itself around him, gently letting his head lean into her chest. The light scent of strawberries sent a strange feeling of comfort to his heart.

"Kudo-kun.." she started, giving his hair soft, motherly strokes. "I'm sorry I can't do anything…"

_Haibara..?_

"I'm sorry I made the poison which turned you into Conan…I'm sorry I haven't been able to create the antidote…I'm sorry…for everything…"

Her embrace to him tightened with every word escaped her lips, filled with regret. She was going to lose him. Just that thought, also sent fear to her heart. After all…he is…

"…it's okay" Conan smiled, though a solemn one, backing out from the hug. "I've already forgiven you long time before, Haibara"

The same smile was returned and the boy turned to head home. Her blue eyes watch his small back, thinking that she would never be able to see him anymore. Pausing at the door, the brunette turned to face the girl, giving his infamous grins— a tad bit forced —and said in the most sincere voice he had,

"thanks for everything, Shiho"

The same creak accompanied the action of the door being closed, leaving the girl alone in the basement, her blue eyes widened as a stray tear fell from one.

For the first time, he called her by her name…her real name...

And…

_It would be the last…_

"..Kudo-kun…"

* * *

"welcome home, Conan-kun!" Ran greeted with a cheerful smile on her face, the usual smile she would wear in front others. "you came back rather early"

"y-yes…Hakase's game turned out to be kinda boring" He faked a laugh, just so it would sound much more believable.

"my..Hakase must be sulking right now" She chuckled softly.

Seeing her look so angelic in front of him made a sharp pain stab his heart, at the thought of not being able to see that smile anymore. He loved her more than anything, but he had been causing her a lot of pain by asking her to wait for him.

Now, he was going to disappear. No matter how much she'd wait, he was never going to return. Three days… Just three days for him to spend time with her. Three days..for him to decide whether to tell her the truth, or not.

"Conan-kun?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Ran bent towards him. "are you okay? You look rather pale…"

"d-don't worry, Ran-neechan! It's nothing, really" the childish act was put on, just like he always did.

"hm..if you say so.."

When the teen had left to finish her chores, Conan went to the room he and Uncle Mouri shared and flopped himself on the floor on his stomach, his eyes trailed off to the Okino Yoko themed calendar on the wall. _Three days…_ He mused. The boy turned to lay on his back, blue hues stared at the ceiling emptily.

"how…should I tell her…" A soft murmur before he closed his tired eyes.

* * *

Time passed a little too fast for him. The two days were spent like usual. Laughter from the three members in the house would fill the air during their meal, sometimes a complaint or two about how business wasn't that good would come out from Mouri, but it only thickened the illusion of tranquil.

Conan had nearly forgotten about his nightmare. That is, until the third day came, bringing a weather of heavy rain. Mouri had went out for a mahjong game with his friends, leaving the two alone at home, Ran idly reading a book on the couch with Conan also seated there, reading a manga. There was nothing much they could do on days like this so might as well do some reading.

"the rain's really falling heavily…" Ran sighed, glancing over to the window.

"I agree.."

Conan too looked out the window, admiring the rain for a spilt moment before a flash of lightning made the image of the hooded man reappear in his mind, his body flinching as a reaction.

Today's the time limit.

"Conan-kun?"

Ran called out, noticing the fear in Conan's eyes. An eyebrow was raised when the boy placed his manga aside, his head lowered causing his bangs to hide his eyes and a soft "Ran-neechan" was uttered.

"yes?"

"you see, Ran…"

The lack of the usual 'neechan' and the seriousness of his voice took the female aback. She had never seen this Conan-kun before.

"Actually…I'm.."

_Was it okay for him to tell?_

_Wouldn't it just unnecessarily hurt her more?_

_But.._

_If it was kept secret, it would only result in her waiting in vain for his return._

A deep breath was taken as the boy raised his head, eyes filled with utmost determination.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi"

An innocent blink was the response from Ran before she gave a light laughter.

"now, now, what are you saying, Conan-kun? Are you pretending to be Shinichi now?" She was laughing. But, why did her chest tighten all of a sudden?

"I'm not pretending to be him." He stated. "I _am_ him"

"b-but—"

"Ran."

Blue orbs looked into each other, one pair filled with shock while the other was rather desperate as well as unwavering.

"it's me.."

Tears started to collect at the edge of her eyes when the image of Shinichi overlapped with Conan, confirming everything. The girl embraced the boy tightly, holding him dearly, as if to not let him leave her alone. Her eyes shut tightly letting out a stream of tears.

"Shinichi…!"

Tenderly, he returned the hug, a sad smile forming. The warmth he felt from her embrace was relaxing, as if all his troubles were gone. If only they would…

"why..?! Why didn't you tell me until now?! Why?"

Ran asked between sobs, still keeping her arms wrapped around the tiny figure of the boy. Shinichi was beside her all along. He never left her. He was always there. No matter what, he was there.

"sorry…" the only thing he managed to say. "I'm really sorry…" His eyes gazed upward, fixing onto the hooded figure who had a cold smile on his face. The words "it's time" being mouthed by him.

"…Ran" he said softly, nuzzling his nose onto her shoulder, his small hands gripping onto her shirt. "remember that…I will always be watching over you...making sure that you'll be safe…and happy.."

She slowly revealed her blue orbs, confused as to why his words sounded so sad. Like it was…goodbye…

"Ran…"

"_**Come… Kudo Shinichi"**_

"I..love you.."

A blush crept on her face and she felt his grip on her loosen, his body becoming limp. She moved slight away from him, breaking the hug but her hold on him remained. The boy looked like he was asleep, sending a smile on her face but that smile turned into horror when she realized that he wasn't breathing.

"Shinichi..?"

She searched for his pulse, though unable to find any. A dreadful thought entered her mind as she desperately gave light shakes to the boy's motionless body.

"Shinichi..? Shinichi! Wake up, Shinichi! Shinichi!"

Not one response was given to her calls. The boy was lifeless as a doll. Ran once again embraced him, her body curled up and her shoulders shaking, her face buried in the small chest of his and a silent scream escaped her lips. He was gone. Right when she thought he had finally returned, he had left once again. And this time, forever…

There would be no more calls

No more passionate stories about Holmes

No more of that gallant appearance while solving cases

Everything was taken away…

_And she could never get it back_

"I love you too…Shinichi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A young girl, wearing a dress clad in black, walked up to a grave, a bouquet of flowers held in her hands, the wind blowing gently. A few silent prayers were uttered after setting the flowers down and a soft smile graced her features, her delicate fingers lightly went down the rough surface of the grave stone, crouching down.

"Kudo-kun…it has been five years since you left us, huh…" her eyes closed gently as she continued her words. "we are doing fine. The children and I plan to go to the same middle school. Though it hasn't been the same ever since you went away, we are managing somehow so don't worry about us."

"Eri-san and Kogoro-san have got back together last year and they're happy with each other." A light pause and she opened her eyes, a solemn expression making its way on her face. "I hope…you and Ran-san are doing well over there…To think that both of you would be taken away from us by the same method, it's rather ironic"

The girl stood up straight and placed her hands behind her back, letting the soft smile return to her face. "I'll be going now. I'll visit again in the near future when I have time." A light twirl and the girl left.

_The red string of fate connects two lovers for all eternity…huh…_

* * *

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
